


He's Like the Future

by Cuptat



Series: Fluffy One Shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Getting Together, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuptat/pseuds/Cuptat
Summary: "Do you really think it's for the good of the universe? For Keith to be the ruler of Daibazaal?" Lance could feel his arms tighten and his shoulders inch up to his ears.He hates this idea.Pidge glances over at him again with a sympathetic smile this time. "Good for the universe? Yes. Good for him? No."Lance let out an over exaggerated sigh, relaxing his arms again."Good for you? Definitely no." Pidge's attention went back to her work, “You called him the future, I’m pretty sure that stuck with him. So, if he's going to talk to anyone about it, it’ll be you."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Fluffy One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085021
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	He's Like the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for DrinkWriteDrawKlance on Twitter. It was fun but reading back over it the morning after had me wondering where I was trying to take this. Really I have no idea. I cleaned it up the best I could but it still feels off to me. I'm just going to roll with it anyways, we all have off days. I'm gonna embrace it for what it is and go back to working on my ongoing fic.

" _He's like, the future._ " Pidge throws at him from the other side of her lab table.

Lance remembers saying it, but to have Pidge repeated it back to him now well over a year later was just weird. 

"I know what I said." He ignored her deadpan looked. "I just don't understand why you think that is a good reason for me to talk to him about this."

"Honestly, I don't care either way, but Kolivan thinks one of us should talk to him. He thinks that Keith will listen to us if the team says it's for the good of the universe." Pidge shrugged before going back to her data pad.

"Do you really think it's for the good of the universe? For Keith to be the ruler of Daibazaal?" Lance could feel his arms tighten and his shoulders inch up to his ears. 

He hates this idea.

Pidge glances over at him again with a sympathetic smile this time. "Good for the universe? Yes. Good for him? No."

Lance let out an over exaggerated sigh, relaxing his arms again.

"Good for you? Definitely no." Pidge's attention went back to her work, “You called him the future, I’m pretty sure that stuck with him. So, if he's going to talk to anyone about it, it’ll be you."

“You sure? I’d think it would be Shiro.” 

Pidge barked out a laugh. “Hell No! He won't tell Shiro, he wanted him to be a leader.” Pidge waves her hand in the air as if she’s waving the thought away. “There is too much pressure there for him.”

“Fine, I’ll go out there and talk to him. BUT only because Kolivan asked. I’m not going to tell him he should. Just… Just to talk it through.” Lance nervously picked at his nails. “He’s already told them he didn’t want to why are they still trying?”

Pidge seemed to take a moment to think about it, “It’s probable that they keep asking because he’s still there doing everything. Why look for someone else when you already have someone doing the job.”

Lance relaxed on the fight out. Relieved that he got Hunk to fly out with him and a little pep talk from Allura helped. She gets him better now and is able to talk him through his anxieties. Mostly the ones about Keith.

“I can’t wait to see Kosmo.” Hunk sits next to him in the copilot chair of the small shuttle as they approached Daibazaal. “Oh my god Lance, have you seen how big he is now? I swear we could ride him, he’s as big as a horse!”

“Naw man, I haven’t been out to space since our last meeting on Altea.” Lance maneuvered the ship into the docks outside the capital. Kolivan was waiting for them.

Hunk smiled, “You’ve missed out man, quit working so hard.”

“Don’t remind me, I miss it but someone’s gotta teach the explorers of the future.” Lance landed with ease right next to where Kolivan was waiting for them. 

“I appreciate you coming to Daibazaal to speak to Keith.” Kolivan said after their greetings, “I hope you can convince him to be a little less difficult.”

Lance frowned, “You should know difficult is his default. We’ll just talk it over and I’ll let you know if he changes his mind, but don’t get your hopes up.”

“That’s better than nothing.” Hunk added as Kolivan frowned at Lance’s statement. 

“It’s all I can ask for I supposed.” Kolivan lead them to an awaiting transport to take them to the palace.

The ride there was filled with conversations about the new Galra culture as Hunk, the god among men, kept Kolivan busy while Lance tried not to over think.

He hadn’t told Keith he was coming. He hadn’t even talked to him in the last month or so. It was just one of their normal lulls in communications. 

Lance had learned that sometimes Keith will go silent for whatever reason and then they normally just pick things back up when Keith called him again. Lance just didn’t know if Keith was busy with missions or whatever. Or if he just didn’t want to talk to Lance.

He tried not to think about that last one.

It’s just how things were now. Keith does eventually call or if he’s lucky Keith will just randomly show up on Earth crashing at Lance’s farm.

This however was the first time he is randomly showing up on Daibazaal. 

Kolivan led them into the Palace. They passed the empty throne room that has been ‘Unused for some time’ as Kolivan put it. 

They must’ve walked a mile through the halls of the place before reaching a small office where Keith was hiding behind a stack of papers. 

“Kolivan, whoever it is I don’t have time today.” Keith said without even looking up from his reports. 

Lance crossed his arms and squared his shoulders. “Well, I see you are just as grumpy as ever Mullet.” 

Keith’s eyes darted quickly to meet Lance’s before a smile broke out across his face. 

“Who the hell let you into the palace?” Keith stood to meet Lance and Hunk at the door. A smile spreading across his face. “I thought I told the guards not to let in any ruffians.”

Hunk laughed as he pulled Keith into a hug. “Like they could stop us.”

“True.” Keith hugged Hunk back but his eyes met Lance’s, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Welllll,” Lance started and immediately Keith narrowed his eyes at him before shifting them to Kolivan.

“You didn’t?” Keith asked the other Galra.

“I may have.” Kolivan said not at all intimidated by Keith’s glare.

“Kolivan.” Keith let go of Hunk, “You know where I stand on this. They can’t change my mind.”

“If they can’t change your mind then I won’t ask you again.” Kolivan stated before abruptly turning to leave the room.

“That went well.” Hunk said, “I’m gonna go check out the kitchen and see if I can get us a good dinner going. Something tells me we will need it later.”

“With you in charge I’m sure it will be the best dinner anyone here has ever had.” Lance leaned on his friend’s shoulder. 

Hunk eyed Keith for a sec.

“It’s fine Hunk.” Keith said as he took in his fellow paladin’s nervous look. 

“Cool, I’ll catch you guys later.” Hunk was then gone, leaving Lance alone with Keith.

Silence stretched between them. 

”Soooo, How’s it going?” Lance asked rocking back on his feet.

Keith just rolled his eyes before walking back around his desk to sit back down in front of his reports. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, I totally believe you.” Lance took a seat in the only other chair in the room.

“Did Kolivan ask you to come here?” Keith asked as he glared at whatever report was unfortunate to be in front of him in that moment.

“Well… Yeah but I’m not here to tell you what to do.” Lance shrugged, “You always do what you want anyways.”

Keith smiled then, “Yeah…”

“Look man, it’s totally up to you if you want to be the ruler of Daibazaal. BUT I don’t think that is what you want.” Lance watched as Keith’s brow pinched in concentration for a moment.

“No, not really.” Keith muttered.

“Then why are you still here?” Lance shot him his best smile.

“I don’t really know anymore.” Keith deflated in his chair. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.”

Lance was trying to think of a response.

“Do you really think I could do it?” Keith asked cutting off any thoughts that Lance was gonna say. “I haven’t been able to find anyone else.”

“Of course I do, but that isn’t a good reason to stay.” Lanced said without hesitation. There was no bout in his mind that Keith could lead Daibazaal to be a powerful respected planet as it once was.

Keith studied him for a moment. Lance felt he was looking for something but he’s not sure what it is. 

“Look Keith, do you want to do it or not?” Lance asked bluntly.

“I don’t.” Keith huffed, covering his face with one of his hands.

This is what he had expected. He wasn’t here to convince Keith to take on the role he didn’t want, but to help solidify why he didn’t want to take it. To help him see that the reasons he was saying no was good enough, and no one else was going to change that.

That he didn’t have to stay here.

“Look they are not going to leave you alone about this until they hear the reasons why you’re turning it down.” Lance stated flatly. “This culture has been built on the ‘ _Victory or Death’_ mentality for over ten thousand years. They’re just confused as hell why you don’t want the power that they would give their lives for.”

“Because it’s stupid and selfish.” Keith huffed throwing himself back in his chair and crossing his arms. 

“You selfish? No way.” Lance laughed.

“I don’t want to be stuck here.” Keith said more to the desk then to Lance.

“That’s ok,” Lance said, “Do what you want to do?”

“I want to be able to visit Earth as much as possible.’ Keith blurted as he abruptly stood. 

Lance startled, his heart singing a bit, “That’s fine. Great even.”

“I want to be able to see everyone whenever I want to. I want to be able to see you.” Keith paused just long enough to walk around the desk and lean against it in front of Lance. 

“I don’t want to spend the rest of my life here. I want to go home.” Keith crossed his arms again and glared at the floor. 

“To the shack?” Lance questioned because really that is all he could picture as Keith’s home. 

“No." Keith whispered, “To you.”

Lance’s brain stopped working at that. Did Keith just…

“I never felt that this is where I should be. I feel like I should be back on Earth with you guys, the team… and you.” 

Keith was shyly looking at the floor. It was a look that Lance didn’t see often but he had seen it before. 

His heart was going a mile a minute. He had long ago accepted that Keith wouldn’t want him the way that he wanted Keith.

But the way he was talking, Lance was hoping. 

“I want to go back to Earth,” Keith said, “Someone else should be leader here. Then I could go home with you.”  
  
Lance’s brain was still stuck so of course it only supplied one reaction, “You want to live with me?” 

Keith suddenly turned a lovely shade of red that Lance had never seen before. “Well…, that is not exactly what I meant but I’d like that.” 

Lance stood startling Keith into looking at him. “Keith! That would be AWESOME!”

Keith continued to stare.

“We would get to hang out all the time!” Lance continued. “We’ll go on missions together it will be like old times.”

Keith seemed to deflate again.

“That is not what you want.” Lance suddenly realized. “What did you mean?” He asked after Keith said nothing. 

Keith looked away as he spoke softly, “Look, I should’ve said something before…. Before Allura, before we became divided by the universe.” 

Keith paused. Lance let the silence fill the room knowing that Keith needed to gather his thoughts. 

“Lance?” Keith met his eyes head on. “Will you go out with me?”

Lance stood there in shock. There was this small part of him that wanted to say ‘no’ as he had been hurt in the past. But there was this larger, louder part of the was screaming ‘YES!’ 

All he wanted for a long time was to be noticed by Keith without ever understanding why. Then he dated Allura and it didn’t work out. It’s because what he really wanted was someone else.

Someone who always had his back. Someone who fought beside him during the worst battles. 

Someone who had taught him how to be a better version of himself, someone who could be his stability.

Deep down he always knew he wanted Keith.

“Yes.” Lance finally got out without knowing how. “Yes of course.”

“Really?” Keith nearly looked shocked.

“Of fucking course you idiot. What took you so long?” Lance shot back placing his hands on his hips to bring a bit of normalcy back to their conversation. 

“You really want to go out with me? Like a date?” Keith asked clarify his intentions.

“Keith if you don’t kiss me right now, I’m going to punch you.” Lance huffed.

Keith didn’t hesitate. He never did with anything. Once he knew it was what Lance wanted, he went for it. 

Diving in to smash his lips against Lance's in a bruising kiss. Pulling him up just a bit because, damn him, Keith was the taller one now.

Lance reached his hands into Keith’s hair as he had wanted to do for so long, guiding Keith into a softer kiss, pouring all his emotions into it. He'd wanted this for so long, and now he’s got it. 

He was flying on cloud nine. 

Keith pulled him closer as he broke away. “I didn’t think you liked me.” 

“This is one of those rare cases where you were totally wrong.” Lance hummed.

“It happens.” Keith smiled. “So, can you be my boyfriend?”

“Well…” Lance faked his decision face. “I guess… but only if you take me to a nice place for dinner, AND you agree to move in with me.” 

“I think I can do that.” Keith continued to try to pull Lance closer, “Only if there is enough room for Kosmo.”

“There is always room for Kosmo, I live on a farm Keith.” Lance huffed. “Now you have to let go of me so I can go tell Kolivan that instead of convincing you to stay I’m taking you home with me.”

Keith laughed and reluctantly let him go.

“Pack your bags Mullet, you’re coming back with me.” Lance shot him one last smile before leaving to find Kolivan.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter NSFW [@WCuptat](https://twitter.com/WCuptat/)  
> Twitter Main [@Cuptat1](https://twitter.com/Cuptat1/)  
> Tumblr [Cuptat](https://cuptat.tumblr.com/)  
> Instagram [Cuptat](https://www.instagram.com/cuptat/)


End file.
